


Comfortember 1: Rescue

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, First Meeting, Gen, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: "You're Maria Ross, right?"
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Maria Ross
Kudos: 6
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 1: Rescue

"You're Maria Ross, right?"

The words instantly paralyzed her, flooding all her senses with memories of _that night_ \-- the terror and vertigo of it all, being thrust out of prison, out of the country, of running for her life, of the cold fire in Colonel Mustang's eyes as he spoke those words, the searing heat from his flame, the stink of charred flesh--  


But this was, of course, nothing like that. It was mid-afternoon, for one, on a mild sunny day. And she wasn’t running anywhere; she was sitting, spinning wool in the atrium of the Yao winter villa, spinning wool. And the voice was not the colonel’s; it was feminine, and its tone was friendly. Maria took a deep breath, then another.  


It took a moment more to realize she'd understood the woman perfectly-- the words had been _Amestrian_. Maria raised wide eyes to the figure in the doorway. Amestrian hat and coat, dark hair, dark eyes, big smile, casual stance--but she's clearly military. You can tell from the way she holds herself, the way she looks around... the way she looks at Maria.

_How does she know who I am? Has she come to extradite me? Who let her in? Is the house giving me up?_  


Maria pressed shaking hands together and answered in heavily accented Xingese, "No, sorry. I'm Qiuyue Yao." As if that would fool anyone.

It was true, though; Maria Ross has been dead for months. Qiuyue Yao was a humble servant of the estate, named for the autumn moon under which she first appeared at their gates, spinning wool and plucking chickens until she could learn enough Xingese to manage something better. Qiuyue Yao was alive. No one knew Qiuyue Yao, but she was alive.  


The woman shook her head. "Sorry, don't speak Xingese. Listen, it's okay, don't be afraid. Jean Havoc sent me." She took a step into the room.  


"Lieutenant Havoc?" The words slipped out of her, excited and puzzled. One of colonel Mustang's men. But could that mean-- but wait, why didn’t he come himself? For that matter, why wouldn’t the colonel have sent for her? Are they in trouble-- incapacitated, or-- worse-- ?  


The woman's smile faltered as she replied, "Jean is lately retired.” Maria’s stomach did a backflip: whatever that meant, it couldn’t be good. But the other woman composed herself quickly and continued with reassuring smile back in place, “There's a lot to catch you up on. But don't worry, we'll have plenty of time. Because, Maria Ross: you're being recalled."

Maria’s eyes widen. She's standing before she realizes it, saluting this woman whose name she hasn't even learned yet. She has no proof of anything, no reason to trust her, no idea what’s going on, and yet she knows, she KNOWS, with absolute certainty,

"Yes, sir!" 

Qiuyue Yao is dead.  



End file.
